


I Can Drive You Home

by withthepilot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Philadelphia, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Leslie loses the city council election, Ann takes her on a road trip to see the country. It turns out to be everything Leslie didn't know she needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Drive You Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clio (clio_jlh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/gifts).



When Ann gets back into the car, she looks more than a little excited about whatever she's picked up from the Wawa.

"What is it?" Leslie asks. She attempts to rub the sleep from her eyes. It's been a long day of sightseeing and her energy is spent, what with all the pogoing she did while waiting in line for Independence Hall and the light tussle with the security guards at the Liberty Bell when she got just a wee bit too close. Okay, a lot too close. It was just so stunning and _historic_. It needed to be caressed. "What did you bring me? I hope it's a six-pack of Red Bull because I hear the Ben Franklin Parkway is really beautiful at night."

"No way, Leslie. It's late and you are clearly exhausted, so stop trying to deny it. I'm taking you back to the hotel right after this so you can rest for the drive to DC tomorrow." 

Leslie rolls her head back against the headrest and swallows her complaints because Ann is right; she _is_ exhausted. Ann is often right about things, from Leslie's current mood to the fact that a road trip was exactly what Leslie needed after losing the election—something that could take her away from it all and help to clear her head, put things back into perspective. Even better, Ann knew such an excursion wouldn't be complete without Leslie's best friend in the entire world at her side, who makes sure Leslie gets to see every single landmark she wants to see—even the obscure ones—and that there's a chocolate chip cookie at hand whenever her blood sugar dips.

"You know this just means we're going to have to come back here one day," she sighs. Ann smirks and reaches into the plastic bag on her lap. 

"Whatever you say. Now, do you want to see or not?"

"Show me," Leslie says, just as Ann pulls out the most ridiculous thing: a "snack pak" of two hard-boiled eggs, packaged in a plastic container. She can't help but snort at the sight. "Are they serious? Just a little pack of eggs?"

Ann is already giggling as she nods. "For the egg lover on the go."

"Just take 'em with you on a jog…"

"Slip them in your fanny pack…"

They both break into full-on laughter then, nearly falling on top of each other. Ann accidentally smacks a lever and the windshield wipers start going, making the worst rubbery noise. It only makes them cackle harder. They both reach to turn the wipers off and Ann nearly drops the eggs. Leslie gasps and catches them in time.

"Oh, god, these are precious cargo!" she exclaims. "I hope you don't actually expect me to eat them."

"Of course not. I want to return you to Pawnee alive and well." Ann chuckles and fans her pink cheeks. "Wow. My face hurts from smiling."

"Mine too," Leslie says, and she realizes that's a pretty common occurrence around her best friend. She gazes at Ann for a moment, her dark hair shining beneath the Philadelphia streetlights, and reaches out to clasp her hand, right where it sits on the steering wheel. "Did I ever thank you for this?" she asks softly. "All of this?"

Ann smiles again, so broadly it takes over her entire face. "Leslie, you know you don't have to thank me for anything."

"I know I don't _have_ to, Ann. Thank you for clearing that up."

It's something Leslie's thought about—okay, obsessed about—doing for years, but now that they're sitting here together in a beat-up rented car, on a random side street in an unfamiliar city, it just seems so natural and easy to lean over and press her lips to Ann's; to cup the side of Ann's neck and skim her fingertips along the soft skin under Ann's ear and hold her as close as she dares. And Leslie can't speak for Ann—she wouldn't dare—but she seems pretty content to be kissed and to kiss back, her fingers threading with Leslie's on the steering wheel and her perfectly smooth lips parting to accept Leslie's searching tongue. 

Leslie is pretty sure she doesn't deserve this, not after everything. But she also doesn't want to question it, because if one good thing can come out of this failed venture…she wants it. It's right here, driving her around the country and bringing her eggs, of all things, and she wants it _so_ bad.

When they part, Ann tilts her head in a way that makes Leslie want to press one last indulgent kiss to her mouth, the crook of her neck, anything. But then Ann starts up the engine again and looks ahead, her mouth open as if she wants to say something.

"Wow," is what comes out. She checks her mirrors and smiles. "To be continued at the hotel, for sure. But we can't stay up too late, or we won't be able to do the Betsy Ross House _and_ get waffles in the morning."

"Ann, you beautiful, dastardly dictator," Leslie whispers, fighting a grin. "Fine, have it your way."

And Ann is beautiful, more so than ever, as she shifts the car into drive and takes them where they need to go.


End file.
